London Girl
by Viva La Libertine
Summary: Spencer Hastings move to Rosewood from London and meets the friends that will change her life and make her experience more than she ever thought that she would. Eventual Spemily.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long travel to Rosewood and Spencer Hastings was nothing short of exhausted. Coming to Rosewood from London had not been a nice journey at all. Her parents had been asleep and her sister had been annoying before also falling asleep. Spencer watched the films on the plane and ate before she eventually falling asleep, only to be awake by her parents shortly before landing. The airport had been ridiculous because they had to wait for bags and her father had kicked up a fuss about their bags coming first because they were first class. Spencer agreed at this moment with him but wasn't because she agreed in general but she just wanted to get to the new house and start to catch up on the sleep that she had missed and that was going to mess up her system due to jetlag.

After twenty minutes had passed, the Hastings had all of their possessions and bags and were ready to get into a cab that would take them all the way to Rosewood which was an hour away from the airport. Her sister fell asleep in the car and Spencer stared through the windows, falling in and out of light sleep every minutes or so until they reached the house. She got her bags and suitcases and dragged them into the house and took one of the bags to the top floor where her room was situated, leaving the other bags and her suitcases downstairs for her to sort some other time.

She got changed into a vest top and shorts and climbed into the bed that was waiting for her, she had never been so happy to see a bed in her life. The sheets and the blankets were cold which felt lovely on her skin as she had been overheating in the cab for the past hour and the american air was warm unlike the rainy, cold breeze of England. She placed her iPhone on the table at the side of the bed and noted the time. 3:55am which meant that it was 8:55 in London which meant her english friends would have started class half an hour. She considered texting them but she fell asleep too quickly, the travel taking it's toll on her.

Spencer did not awake until much later that day, it was half six in the evening by the time she woke up and left her bed. She yawned before looking going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could not be bothered with sorting out her hair and make up because she knew she was only going to go back to sleep shortly afterwards. She walked back out of the bathroom and put on an old hockey jersey from her high school and a pair of jogging pants, otherwise known as the 'comfy attire' to Spencer.

She stood and looked around the room that she had been given. There was a double bed against the wall that had dark blue sheets and cover with black soft pillows. There were darkwood bedside tables at either side of the bed, one of which held a blue lamp and currently held her phone. There was a wardrobe also of darkwood which was empty at the moment but she was sure would be filled in a few days. A table in the corner of the room which she knew would be halved for her homework and school work as well as hair and beauty products as there was a mirror there.  
There was a large window with black draping curtains that allowed the view of the huge garden that was around the side and back of the house as well as a large barn. The grass had been cut short and was beautifully green. Her room had a white ensuite bathroom which also had blue featured items and white towels to keep with the theme.

She continued to look and keep a reserved look on her face as she couldn't yet decide whether she was happy or not that she was in America. She only stopped thinking and moved when she heard the doorbell ring. She found her way down the stairs and to the main door where all of the bags and the suitcases currently were sitting, waiting to be taken and sorted out by their owners. She opened the door to a caramel skinned girl with brown eyes and black hair with curls falling down. She felt awful in comparison, she was fresh faced with no make up and her hair was a messy curly from not brushing it when she got up, part of her wished that she had made some form of effort.

"Hello, I'm Emily Fields" The girl spoke slowly with a smile after registering that maybe the girl was tired and had not been awake that long. Her voice was strongly american to Spencer and was one of the first ones that she had heard due to paying no attention to any americans when she had arrived in the country.

"Spencer Hastings" She replied quickly hoping that the girl would not judge her on her English accent but instead she got another smile.

"So you are English, my mom said she wasn't sure if you were. Apperently her and your dad talked a few months ago when he came here. We live two blocks down and my mom thought it'd be nice if she sent me around with the complimentary welcome food basket" Emily spoke before laughing.

"So typically american with the baskets, these never get sent in England but thank you. I appreciate it and be sure to tell her thank you. I'm sure my family will appreciate it when they all wake up" Spencer responded.

"I will do. I'd love to speak to you more but I've got to get going as dinner is almost ready and this was a quick run. Enjoy the food and I'll maybe see you at school" She said before smiling and turning around. Spencer held the basket and turned to go back inside before Emily yelled her name.

"Spencer! I totally love your accent by the way" She said before setting off into a light jog down the street. Spencer rolled her eyes at the typical american attitude towards her accent. She knew that there was a possibility of it happening. She took the basket and locked the door before placing the basket on the kitchen. She noticed that it had a note and thought that she'd leave it for her parents to read before she stole an apple that was in there.

She went upstairs so that she could perhaps go back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks guys for all the cracking reviews and for reading the stories. I can only hope you continue reviewing these chapters. I'm finding it really hard to write this and NOT use northern english slang words as Spence is from London so if there's something that slips through and you have no idea what it is, feel free to ask._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Spencer awoke from her slumber at 4am the next morning wondering where she was and what had gone on. It took a moment for her brain to start working and realise that she was in Rosewood and that she had been sleeping for hours on end to adjust to the jetlag. She sat up when she heard voices coming from downstairs and a lot of banging. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs where she saw her parents messing with the bags that they had brought with them. They did not have to bring as much as their daughters because they had been slowly moving it out when they had been coming over to check the house and get furniture delivered but they still had a number of bags.

"_Morning Spence" Her mother greeted her as she walked into kitchen where they had taken the bags. Spencer let out a small smile in return whilst her mother moved around the kitchen to the kettle that was on the counter._

"_Tea, wonderful tea. Who fancies a brew?" She asked to which she got a very quick reply of yes from both Spencer and her father._

"_Don't tell me you brought tea over" Spencer asked, looking very carefully at her mother with an eyebrow raised. She did not expect such things of her mother but when it came to tea, she didn't know what she could expect from any member of this family, especially herself._

"_Oh heaven's no. Pam sent a small box of teabags with the basket, read the note and it'll explain everything" She replied, getting a number of black mugs out of one of the many cupboards. Spencer shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the note next to the basket, picked it up and read it._

_**Welcome to Rosewood!  
We hope you enjoy your new home and your new life in our town and just so you're not too put out, here's a few things to start with. I included some tea bags for you, hopefully that's not too presumptious that you're english and are obsessed with tea.  
If there's anything you need, feel free to come down as we only live down the road and look for the postbox bearing Fields.**_

_**-Pam, Wayne & Emily.**_

_Spencer put the note down laughing at the presumption of tea. She knew that the mother of the Fields family must have thought that it was a good joke and even though it wasn't, Spencer was happy to find herself laughing this early in the morning. She accepted the mug of tea that her mother had given her and was happy that she had it. This would make the day a lot better and hopefully allow her to be able to deal with her possessions before she started school in the the day after._

"_Now Spence, you're starting school tomorrow so your father is going to take you to get school things whilst me and Melissa sort the house out. After that, you'll come back and sort your bags out and we'll have a late dinner before you go to sleep to get up early for school" Her mother said to her sternly. Her mother liked to run a tight household with no time or space for any mistakes to be made. She was a fierce person when she needed to be and Spencer had learnt not to go against these rules._

"_Okay mum, sounds like a plan" She replied, sipping her tea._

"_By the way, Emily Fields is taking you to school tomorrow. Her mother came by earlier and said that she had offered if you needed it so she'll be here at 7:45 for you. Try not to be late"_

_Spencer took the mug of tea upstairs muttering to herself about how her mother already had her first night planned out for her. She didn't like that her life was so planned out but she knew that it helped to always be organised especially seeing as though she needed to be prepared for the next day. She set the mug down and took occasional drinks in between getting ready. She had a shower and washed her hair before brushing her teeth. She brushed her hair and straightened it before getting dressed and returning back downstairs so that she could wash the mug and go out with her father to get new school things._

_When she returned to the house later that afternoon, she took the rest of the stuff that was downstairs that she owned and took it into her room so that she could transform it into a space that looked more Spencer friendly. She took out the necessities such as her MacBook Pro and set it on the table along with the iPad that she owned. She set out all of her books on a shelf and put her clothes in the wardrobe and set out her other owned items wherever she felt that they needed to be. It was a long afternoon and it was late evening by the time that she was done arranging her room._

_She was absolutely exhausted from the work that she done and knew that the jetlag was taking it's toll on her once again and she could only hope that she was not still tired by the time that she had to get up for school tomorrow._

_Spencer loved school. She loved school when she was in England and she was sure that she would love it in America because of all of the new lessons that she could be involved in and all of the clubs that she could join. Spencer was a very academic girl, she thrived on intelligence and learning and she was one of the people that loved to be in every club that was possible. Whilst she was at school in England, she was in every club that was available, this was a simple feat to achieve as there were only six clubs she could join. The thing that she was most worried about was the fact that there wasn't a uniform.  
She was used to her old school skirt, white blouse, black and blue tie and black blazer but she wouldn't be able to wear it ever again nor would she be wearing any uniform again. She hated the thought of having to style herself every day for school, it seemed like it would be a lot of effort._

_She put her notebooks and a set of stationary in to the black leather satchel bag that her father had bought her earlier in the day for school the next day. She figured that it would be a lot simpler to pack everything in the bag for now just in case she overslept and was late for Emily coming to pick her up. She quickly got changed and got into bed where she fell asleep straight away. There was no worry about going to school the next day and there were no worried thoughts just dreams that quickly came._

She woke five minutes before her alarm at 6:55 so that she could get a shower. She had a quick shower and washed her hair before walking back to her room and sitting down whilst she dried her hair. When her hair dried, she brushed it through and straightened it so that it was perfection. She applied the minimal amount of make up that she usually put on before walking to the wardrobe and put on a white vest top which she pulled a plaid shirt over and a pair of black skinny jeans. When she was dressed she put on a pair of black boots and her black thick rimmed glasses. By the time that she got ready, she realised that she still had some time left before Emily would be coming to pick her up so she opened up her Facebook and sent a message to her friend Lucy telling her that she had arrived and how warm it was and also posted a status about the first day of school that she had coming up.

_She heard a knock at the door and heard her mother coming up the stairs to announce to her that Emily had arrived. She followed her mother back down the stairs with her bag and saw that Emily was dressed in a dark blue tracksuit which featured a picture of a shark on the side of the chest and had a black bag thrown over her shoulder and also carried a blue hold all. She motioned for her to follow her out and Spencer closed the door behind her._

"_Come on then, we have forty minutes to kill so we can either spend it walking really slow somehow and getting to school early or we can get the bus into town and meet some of my friends for coffee. They're really nice and we do it every morning so it's up to you" She said with a smile._

"_You want me to meet your friends? But you don't even know me" Spencer retaliated. She liked that the girl wanted her to meet her friends and had offered but she felt like she needed to make sure._

"_Of course, you seem nice and you might be in some of our classes, it's always good to have people on your side when you start school. Coffee it is" She continued to speak and walk down the road._

_Ten minutes later and they were stood inside The Brew ordering their drinks. Emily had gotten a green tea and Spencer had got a traditional tea as she hadn't had any that morning. Emily insisted that she paid for Spencer's drink because she was the one who made them come for coffee. Spencer argued that she could afford it but eventually let Emily pay because it seemed important to her. They walked over to the table where three other girls were sat._

"_Morning Emily, bringing fresh meat to the table?"_

"_Be nice Ali. Spencer just moved here from London" Emily said quickly in a voice that had a hidden sharpness._

"_Fine I'll be nice. Nice to meet you Spencer, I'm Alison and if you live through the day, you can sit with us again tomorrow but if not, you can go and sit with Mona" Alison responded with a smile on her face and pointed at the girl with the dark hair hidden in the corner reading a book._

"_You're from London?" Spencer nodded at the blonde before taking a drink from the tea that she had in her hands._

"As in England?" The blonde carried on. Spencer nodded again.

"_This is Hanna by the way. Han you should hear her speak, her accent is gorgeous" Emily hyped happily._

"It's gorgeous is it Em?" Alison asked whilst she smirked. Emily blushed and looked down into her green tea.

"_Is that why you're not speaking? I'm Aria, hi" The third girl spoke._

"_Yeah, I guess it is. I didn't want anyone to laugh at me on my first day" Spencer spoke up for the first time with the girls that she had just met._

"_Oh my, you sound amazing Spencer!" Hanna exclaimed clutching her coffee, clearly happy at the voice that she was hearing. Aria opened her mouth in shock whilst Alison sat looking bored but amused._

"_London sure sounds sexy, right Em?" Alison spoke, making Emily blush once again. Spencer looked at Alison and saw a person that she did not like at all, she didn't like the way that she was treating Emily, she didn't like the way that she was treating her first friend here. Aria and Hanna seemed lovely in their own ways but she did not like Alison one bit and she knew that this could cause a problem so she got the thoughts of dislike out of her mind because for all she knew, she could be like this all of the time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys about the short length of the last chapter but for some reason, it only uploaded like 2/3 of the chapter so here is the rest of it but i'll make it carry on just for you guys. Once again, thanks for reviewing and keep them coming, I should be able to write a lot more now that I've left college and that but I'll still only be uploading them about every 3 days unless i'm busy or have a mind block. Have fun!_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Come on then, we need to drink up and set off soon" Aria spoke softly, hoping to change the subject seeing as though Alison was getting started.

"_Yeah, I mean let's not make London late on her first day" Hanna replied with a wink towards Spencer. It was Spencer's turn to blush this time._

_They drank the drinks that they had ordered and got up from the table. They gathered their stuff and left the coffee shop and began the walk to school. It was a twenty minute walk and it was enjoyable with all of the conversations. Hanna was never short of conversation and was talking about her boyfriend Sean and how he just didn't seem into her at all anymore and was more into her friends. Aria was talking about a boy that she met in a bar two days ago that was really cute but she didn't think she would be seeing again as they didn't exchange numbers and Alison was speaking horribly to them both in a snarky manner._

_Emily was being silent and walked at the back with Spencer, turning to smile at her every once in a while. Spencer thought that Emily was a truly beautiful creature and the smile that appeared on her face was a smile that could break a thousand hearts and perhaps even stop a few. The walk and the minutes passed and they got to school to which the girls went with Spencer to get a timetable where she found out she had her first lesson with Hanna and none of the others. Spencer was glad that she had at least one of the girls in her class, it turned out that she had at least one girl in all of her classes so she wouldn't be alone._

"_So I'll pick you up after your first class and we'll go to Chemistry okay? Good luck Spence" Emily said to her before walking away with Alison and Aria. Hanna linked up with Spencer and dragged her off to her first class. Spencer was getting nervous and couldn't wait for the hour to pass so she could see Emily again._

_Spencer was lucky enough to be able to sit next to Hanna in their maths class due to being the new girl and having already made a friend. She quickly learnt that Hanna was not only lacking the ability to do maths but also lacked the ability to pay attention as all the way through the class, Spencer could just hear the clicking of the buttons on her phone._

"_Spencer, put your number in my phone" Hanna said to her quietly whilst putting her phone in front of her._

"_Are you sure you want my number? Your friend pretty much made it clear that I might not be lasting the day" She replied honestly._

"_That's just Ali, she's a bit mean like that at times but go ahead, put it in" Spencer picked up the phone and looked at the contact information that Hanna had set up for her. She was done as Spencer (London Girl) in her phone and this made her smile. It was amusing that she had felt the need to put a London reference in even though she saw that there were no other Spencer's in the address book. She pulled out her new iPhone and looked for her own phone number._

"_You don't have your number memorised? Wow, that's... weird"_

"_I've come from England. We have different phone numbers and if I used the same number here, it would cost a friggin' fortune!" She replied as she entered the number._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Hanna took the phone back and sent Spencer a quick message so that she would have her number._

"Now we can totally text all the time!" Hanna whispered excitedly. Spencer smiled at how happy the girl seemed to be.

"_Why are you so excited?"_

"_You're really cool Spencer and your accent is something I need to be around obviously. Plus, Em seems to like you so I can see you sticking around for a while. Anyway explain this to me? I'm rubbish at math"_

_Spencer spent the entire lesson doing her own work and helping Hanna with her own math problems and explaining on how the problems should be solved in hopes that Hanna might be able to figure out how to solve them herself. The lesson went by quickly for them both and by the time they were walking out of the class, they saw Emily waiting at the door with a smile on her face._

_Spencer smiled back but it didn't last long as Alison came up straight behind her and linked her arm with Emily._

"_Emily, why did you leave class so..." She stopped as soon as she saw Spencer stood in front of them. "fast"_

"I said that I'd meet Spence after her first class because we share a class together next"

"_Yeah, well we all do. We all have English together so I'm sure she would've got there by herself you know" Alison replied in a mean tone. She was not happy with the fact that Emily had walked off on her at all and by the time Aria arrived to walk through the corridor, the looks between Alison and Spencer were tense._

"_So to English we go then?" Aria spoke quietly, hoping to defuse the situation but failing miserably. They followed her as they walked to class but Alison left to walk with Hanna, no doubt trying to find a way to bitch about the new comer in the group._

"_You don't like Ali do you?" Emily asked Spencer. Spencer shook her head in return, she didn't really feel like talking and voicing her opinion on the girl in case it wrecked the new friendship she was hoping for with Emily._

"_It's okay, half of the school don't like her either. She can be pretty nasty at times you know, but she's cool because she brought us all together. I mean, none of us would even be friends without her" Emily carried on with admiration clear in her voice and Spencer's stomach dropped. There was too much love in the girls words and she did not like it at all, she knew that it could only end badly._

_When they got to English, Emily left to sit at the back of the room where she sat next to Aria. Alison was sat in front of Hanna on the other side of the room and Spencer took the only seat left that had Mona to the left of it. The dark haired girl turned and looked at her, offering her a smile which Spencer returned. Spencer thought that the girl was genuine as she had been one of the only people to smile at her in the day so far. She didn't understand the problem that Alison seemed to have but the fact that she didn't like her, made Mona seem like an alright person by herself. In front of her was another dark haired girl who apperently went by the name of Paige as Spencer could make out on the book in front of her._

_She was given a book by the teacher that they would be reading and Spencer was happy to find that it was a book that she had already read which meant that she would easily be able to pin english down and have it done with in no time. Spencer always liked to achieve the highest grades she possibly could, this was because she came from a family of high achievers. Her parents were lawyers and her sister was at a top university so they never had time for her, the only way she could get their attention was to make sure that she did amazingly at school so that they would be proud of her._

_She took down the notes that she needed throughout the class until a note was given to her via Mona half near the end of class. She opened it up behind her notebook._

_**You either sit with us at lunch or you can have it with Mona. -A**_

Reading the note, Spencer could mainly notice how bad the handwriting was, in fact it was positively awful. She knew it was from Alison straight away because even reading the note it seemed blunt. She took her pen to the note paper and continued to take notes after looking up towards Alison and Hanna, the former of which was looking across at her and nodded. She crumpled the note up and razzed it into her bag.

_When lunch came, Spencer followed the girls as they sat down at a table. They all had minimal amounts of food on the trays that they had after Alison had advised them against certain foods, Hanna was the most advised._

"_So how was English with Mona? She's disgusting isn't she?" Alison leaned across the table to ask._

"_Er she didn't seem all that bad, it's not like she talked to me is it?" Spencer replied quickly. She wasn't going to bite her tongue when talking to the girl. She might have a lead over the others but she wasn't going to get it over her, even if could cost her the girls she had just met._

"_Well that's the wrong opinion to have about Mona"_

"_I'm not just going to call some girl a dirty sket just because you don't like her" Spencer bit back with an eyebrow raised. The other girls were all looking each other and Hanna leant in to Emily._

"_What's a sket?" She asked in a hushed voice to which Emily replied with a shrug. Alison and Spencer stared each other out with no signs of backing down._


	4. Chapter 4

_So hello again guys, sorry it's taken me like forever to update and that but I've been extremely busy with finishing college up properly, then my laptop bloody broke so I lost everything but here is the update that you've been waiting for. I know the story is going a bit slow but I'm trying to flesh them out a bit nowadays. Enjoy & Review._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_The rest of the lessons after lunch went by quickly and Spencer found herself not being able to wait until she got back home. She had a serious headache from being around Alison for an hour. She didn't understand how any of the other girls could stand to be around her. She seemed like the type of person that needed to have people around her just so she could have some control over them. Spencer did not like her at all. The bell rang and Spencer quickly packed her things up and walked out of the classroom so that she could start the walk home but shortly after, she heard Emily calling her name down the corridor._

"_Spencer! I don't know if you remember, but I brought you here and I'm taking you home unless you want to go to town with us?" She asked sweetly with the same smile that she'd had on her face all day. Spencer liked Emily and she knew that she was inviting her so that she felt welcome and because she probably knew that everyone got on with her._

"_I don't want to seem petty but will Alison be there?" Spencer asked her quietly._

"_Yes she will be, I guess that means you won't be coming?" Emily asked in reply._

"_Normally I wouldn't let people like her bother me but they're your friends and I don't want to cause any trouble"_

"_Alison can seem like a bit of a bitch sometimes but she means well to her friends. She's going through a tough time lately, her family are going all crazy about stuff and she's being more strange than normal. There's something going on with her that's making her act out even more so you can't really use today as a good representation. I hope you two get along too because I really like you" She continued as she drove along the road towards both of their houses. Spencer nodded in reply and the rest of the drive went by in silence and Emily stopped outside Spencer's house and let her get out._

"_You want a lift to school tomorrow? I notice you haven't got a car in that huge drive of yours" She asked with a laugh._

"_Yes please, my car is on the way apparently so you shouldn't have to drive me in a few days"_

"_Shame. Oh well, see you tomorrow Spence" Emily said before turning the car around and driving back towards town to meet her friends. Spencer sighed and opened the door to the huge Hastings home. Emily wasn't lying when she commented on the huge driveway as the entire house was massive, it looked more like a manor compared to the ones in the surrounding area. All of the houses were reasonably sized apart from Spencer's. It had tall fencing around it and an electronic gate that required a key to open, the driveway was large and accommodated only two cars and was waiting for the third and fourth to arrive which belonged to Spencer and her Sister. The house was large and had a rather excessive amount of rooms. Their house in England had been even bigger than this one however so in a way, it was nice to downsize but the garden here was larger as they had several acres which spread all the way down to the next house which was quite far behind._

_She dumped her bag by the table in the lounge and flicked on the TV and looked through the American programmes that were on the channels. She wasn't used to any of these shows and in all honesty, she didn't really know any of them or even the names of the channels as she didn't watch much TV back in England as she was always too busy with studying her subjects. Spencer had no homework as of yet and so pulled out the book that they were reading in English and decided that she would read a few pages before her parents were due home._

_She only got through ten pages before her mother walked through the front door, asking loudly if anyone was home yet to which Spencer got up and went into the kitchen where her mother was busying herself with making a cup of tea._

"_How was school?" Veronica asked her youngest daughter._

"_It was good, lessons were alright and there's a few clubs I'm going to join I think and Emily let me meet her friends and they were really cool, well apart from one" She replied with a bitter voice on the last few words._

"_Well I'm sure she will grow on you and if not then you have to make sure it's not awkward."_

"_I am doing, how was work?" Spencer asked._

"_It was different to say the least. I had to shadow a case so I could get more used to American court cases and the types of felonies and such. It's hard work." Veronica replied in her own tired voice._

"_And I've had a phone call off your father complaining about someone trying to build on the land at the back already and I think he wants to take the DiLaurentis's to court about it." Spencer rolled her eyes, it sounded like her father all over._

"_We've been here two minutes mum, can you not do anything about it?"_

"_Oh Spencer, you know what he gets like!" Veronica replied before both herself and Spencer rolled their eyes at the male Hastings._

_Spencer took herself to her room so that she could get changed as she felt like having a run to get the days stress out and maybe pound the pavement whilst thinking that it was Alison's face. She really did not like the girl and she knew it wasn't going to change. She took up a steady jog to warm up before she would get into a full on run, there was nothing better than exercise and to get going to end the day. She ran for forty minutes and had barely worked up a sweat. Spencer was fit and she liked to keep that up but no sign of a sweat meant that she was not trying hard enough. She decided to step it up a notch and go into a faster run. She ran back the way that she came and went past Emily who gave her a smile as she was about to walk into her house and then she noticed a blonde girl up the street whose hair she knew she recognised. She got nearer and noticed that it was a house or two down from her own and recognised her straight away. Alison._

"_Why are you outside my house?" Alison asked her with a sneer evident in her voice. How Spencer would love to punch her in the face._

"_First, I'm running. Second, I live two houses up. Third, you don't own the street" Spencer replied. She wasn't going to let this bitch win._

"_Obviously you're the ones that just moved in. I wouldn't have thought it, I thought you were poor. Not as poor as like Em or something but still..." Her words came to a stop when she heard her phone go off and check it. Alison's face dropped immediately and she quickly went inside her house whilst Spencer stood there with her mouth wide open, not being able to believe what she had just said about her own best friend and Spencer's new friend in the town. Where did she get off talking to her friends like that but at the same time, Spencer was wondering what made her so uncomfortable and made her run inside just because of a text. Alison didn't seem like the sort of person that got pushed around. Spencer thought maybe It was the trouble that Emily mentioned she was going through._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_So there you go, Alison has issues? Scary texts? Whatever could this mean?!  
Give us a couple of reviews about the chapter and I can put 5 up as it's already been written :]_


	5. Chapter 5

_Right guys, I have to apologise like a lot and hope to God that you all forgive me. It's been a hectic few weeks, I don't even know how long it's been really. I've just got a job and I'm working the longest shifts ever and sleeping all day so I have no time to post anything but I've got a few days off for my birthday so I can post some stuff. Got this chapter up finally and I'm gonna post the other one tonight hopefully before I go camping so around 6pm (UK time). Hope you enjoy, also, i'm trying to flesh out the story a bit so there's more of an actual storyline, thanks. Oh & leave reviews will you, you lovely people. I love reading them :D_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_A few days had passed by since Spencer had seen Alison whilst running and had noticed her issues with her phone. In fact, she was worried because she had never seen someone looked so scared when they received a text in their life and over the past few days at school, she had been noticing the look of fear more and more whenever the girls phone went off. She wasn't overly sure if the other girls had noticed and she had said in her mind that if it carried on for a further few more days, then she would at least tell Emily about it so that she could get her opinion on the entire deal and time was up, it had been a few days and it had continued._

_Spencer brought the subject up whilst they were driving to school in Emily's car. She thought that it would be best to brace it before school so that Emily had all day to have a watch out for what she was talking about._

"_What's up with Alison?" Spencer asked._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well she seems kinda worried about something constantly"_

"_She won't be, probably just Alison being a bitch and thinking about something horrible." Emily replied to her as she continued to drive, eyes narrowing at some idiot that couldn't drive in front of her._

"_Everytime her phone goes off, she looks around before she picks it up and when she does, she always has this look of fear on her face or something"_

"_Is this you caring about Alison?"_

"_No it's really not, I'm just looking out for her, I mean there's obviously something going on"_

"_You might have a point, I can't say I've noticed it but I guess I can have a look out today and if it's anything, we can mention it to the girls and see where to go from there?" Emily spoke whispered._

"_You don't need to whisper, she's not here Em" Spencer replied happily, laughing._

"_Oh yeah, well. That's the plan okay. Oh look there's the girls now with your best friend Alison" She spoke back with a smirk and stopped the engine of the car. Spencer narrowed her eyes at Emily before she opened the door of the car. They both got out and saw the girls standing in front of them, waiting with their coffees before grabbing a table that they could sit down at._

"_Spencer, you're still driving with Em? I thought you got a flashy car?" Hanna asked._

"_I have but you know, Emily is so intent on keeping me in the car and being my chauffeur, how could I resist?" Spencer replied with a laugh to which Emily blushed._

"_Yeah and we know why she keeps you in the car" She heard Alison mutter under her breath. She seemed to be the only one that heard seeing as though the girls conversation carried on._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_It had been one of those days at school where the majority of the students thought that it was boring and couldn't wait to get out of there so that they could go home and see their friends or their partners or do whatever normal kids did on their time out of school but not Spencer. She thrived on every second that she spent in school, she used her free periods to fill with clubs so that she could be involved with everything in the school possible and she even stayed behind after school for field hockey practice which was one of the many sports that she had found herself easily put on the team for given her fitness skills and her ability to adapt to new sports and fresh players on teams. _

_Her practice had finished and she had agreed to meet the girls back at The Brew when she was done so that they could have a drink together. She quickly showered and got changed dressed before picking up her school bag and slinging her hockey stick over her shoulder as she walked out of the school building and down the road where fifteen minutes later, she would be nursing a coffee that she had grown to love. Completely black and straight. It kept her going and she was extremely happy with it, tea just didn't work for her anymore, she was becoming more american by the day and she loved it._

"_Spence, how was practice?" Emily asked excitedly as she handed the coffee over to the girl who had barely just set her bags and stick down on the floor. She grabbed the coffee and took a sip before sitting back and relaxing._

"_It went quite well, I took that McCullers girl out and injured her I think though, she was getting a bit too Beyoncé for me really" Spencer replied with the saying seeming to go completely over their heads._

"_Isn't she that flakey closet lesbian that has something for you Emily? If she's too Beyoncé for Spencer it could work for you. I mean you love Beyoncé right?" Alison spoke up with a smirk and drinking from the latté that sat in front of her._

"_I don't get it. Why is she Beyoncé?" Aria asked with eyebrows furrowed._

"_She thinks she's sassy but i'll tell you now, she weren't ready for my jelly" Spencer replied again and took another sip. Feeling the caffeine running through her body, she was ready to go for another round of a sport, namely boxing with Alison maybe. How she'd love to box her face for being underhand to Emily all of the time._

_Speaking of Emily, she had flushed a pink colour but was laughing at Spencer for the things that she had said. Emily always laughed when Spencer said foreign things that didn't seem to have much meaning to her, must be the brit charm clearly but Spencer didn't mind. She loved it, she loved it when Emily laughed or smiled._

"_Well ladies, I'll be back in a moment" Alison declared as she got up from her seat and walked towards the bathroom. Probably to put her trowel face of make up back on Spencer thought to herself as Emily leaned forward at the table._

"_Girls, Spencer brought something to my attention today that I've taken notice of myself. Whenever Alison seems to get a text she's been going really off and not as she usually is and even looking scared. I'm a bit worried about her, I mean when does anyone ever get something over Alison or even get her scared?"_

"_Yeah she was looking a bit weird at her phone earlier but she said it was just that creep Noah sending her pictures again" Hanna replied stirring her straw in the drink she had in front of her._

"_Like Noah would do that, he wouldn't dare. Alison would rip him to shreds and we all know it. She's so lying" Aria spoke up and leant forward into the conversation before continuing._

"_We need to get a look on her phone at some point some how then we can know what's going on"_

"_I'm sure she will tell me if I just asked, I mean I'm her best friend right?" Hanna asked the group._

"_If she hasn't already told you, then she's probably not going to" Spencer replied._

"_How do you know? You don't know her. She'd tell me anything" Hanna argued back._

"_Like she told you she hung out with Mona that one time?" Aria said before covering her mouth._

"_What?"_

"_That didn't mean to come out. She let it slip once, that's why she hates Mona so much. They were in a costume shop at halloween and there was something really freaky going on so she ended up staying with Mona all day. They had coffee and everything" Aria replied before noting and telling the girls that Alison was on her way back to the table. The group seemed to relax again not thinking of how they were going to solve the situation._

"_Alison, are you alright? You've been off for a few days?" Hanna braved it and asked the question to which Alison turned to look at her when she sat back down and raised her eyebrow._

"_Yes Hanna, I'm fine. Are you? Because you've been eating again" She replied with a forked tongue. Hanna's mouth opened and shut like she didn't remember how to breath and she looked down at the table upset and Alison looked proud of herself._

"_Speaking of being off, have any of you got any weird texts lately? I keep getting them and phone calls at night off some random number that I can't call back." Aria asked the group with a plan in her head. The girls noticed that Alison's face dropped without her knowing and she leaned in._

"_You have? That's a bit weird. What did they say?"_

_Spencer knew that Aria had struck gold in the simplest of ways._


End file.
